Story of World (anime)
Story of World (世界物語　サーカス♥︎ジェスター Sekai Monogatari: Sākasu Jesutā) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Maiyumeno Academy. It started airing on 17 August 2015 to 20 August 2017, succeeding Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns in its initial timeslot. The series themes are mostly involved with Circus, Amusement Park, Pantomime, Stars, Colors, and Comedy. 'Story' The story sets in Funville City, located in Nagoya, Japan. They encounter Amusement Land monkeys Piyo and Piyu, who give them the power to transform into the elements of foods to fight against the forces from House of Madness: a dimension of evil that has encroached on Amusement Land and about to do the same to the Waterfall of Light, Earth. The Magical Girls search for the Kitchen Stones, placing them in a heart-shaped device known as the Sweet Wand, protected by the Guardian, Hope. Once they have discovered all the 10 Cooking Stones, its power takes them to the Gate and repairs most of the damage done by the Horror Zone. Later in the series, Silver Lyon, the Queen of Amusement Land, grants the Kitchen♥︎Jester team use of their Food Pact as they defeat the Dracula King. 'Characters' 'Circus Jester' 'Main Characters' *'Momoko Hanamichi' (花道 桃子 Hanamichi Momoko) (CV: Himika Akaneya) *'Rin Amano' (天野 凛 Amano Rin) (CV: Reina Ueda) *'Lucia' Midorikaze (緑風ルチア Midorikaze Ruchia) (CV: Miku Itō) *'Haru Izumino' (泉野はる Izumino Haru) (CV: Mariya Ise) *'Nanase Yukishiro' (雪城ななせ Yukishiro Nanase) (CV: Yui Ogura) *'Sakura Yurizono' (百合園 さくら Yurizono Sakura) (CV: Nozomi Yamamoto) *'Claire Tipton' (クレア・ティップトン Kurea Tipputon) (CV: Miyu Tomita) *'Yuno Hikarigaoka' (光が丘 ゆの Hikarigaoka Yuno) (CV: Haruka Yamazaki) Over the Alps *'Vanilla Otokichi' (音吉バニラ Otokichi Banira) (CV: Saki Fujita) *'Shino Kodama' (小玉 志乃 Kodama Shino) (CV: Saori Goto) *'Maron Haag' (マロン・ハーグ Maron Haagu?''') / '''Jester Horse (ジェスター・ホース Jesutā Hōsu) (CV: Aki Toyosaki) 'DREAM ISLAND' *'Tomoko Kuroda' (黒田 智子 Kuroda Tomoko) *'Eleonore Christine Ivanova' (エレオノーレ・クリスチン・イヴァノヴァ Ereonōre Kurisuchin Ivanova) (CV: Ayaka Ōhashi) *'Kaoru Imai' (今井 薫 Imai Kaoru) (CV: Chinami Nishimura) *'Hoshino Tachibana' (立花 星野 Tachibana Hoshino) (CV: Yuka Iguchi) *'Meiko Himemiya' (姫宮 芽衣子 Himemiya Meiko) (CV: Rina Hidaka) *'Misaki Ohara' (小原 美咲 Ohara Misaki) (CV: Kana Hanazawa) *'Park Jae-yeon' (Korean: 박재윤) (CV: Park Romi) Benelux SPLASH *'Kyoko Arisugawa' (有栖川 京子 Arisugawa Kyōko) (CV: Haruka Tōmatsu) *'Chocola Saotome' (早乙女ショコラ Saotome Shokora) (CV: Emiri Katō) * Yui Mashiro (真白ゆい Mashiro Yui) (CV: Shiori Mikami) Scandinavia Mode *'Namiki Ohmuro' (大室 並木 Ohmuro Namiki) (CV: Mikako Komatsu) *'Sora Tsurusaki' (鶴崎そら Tsurusaki Sora) (CV: Minami Tsuda) * Miyuki Akae (赤江 美矢子 Akae Miyuki) (CV: Ayane Sakura) 'My Little Sugar' *'Francine Aihara' (愛原フランシーヌ Aihara Furanshīnu) (CV: Suzuko Mimori) *'Rune Ogasawara' (小笠原るね Ogasawara Rune) (CV: Haruna Ikezawa *'Chitose Matsuyama' (松山 千歳 Matsuyama Chitose) (CV: Yurika Kubo) *'Seira Yano' (矢野セイラ Yano Seira) (CV: Riho Iida) *'Madoka Domoto' (堂本まどか Dōmoto Madoka) (CV: Hiromi Igarashi) *'Rey Kowalewski' (レイ・コワリューズキ Rei Kowaryūzuki) (CV: Yuka Iguchi) Supporting Characters *'Jiro Anzai' (安西 二郎 Anzai Jirō) (CV: Akira Ishida) *'Risa Kashiwagi' (柏木リサ Kashiwagi Risa) (CV: Rina Sato) *'Mutsumi Tokugawa' (徳川むつみ Tokugawa Mutsumi) (CV: Mamiko Noto) Lovers *'Yuya Sato' (佐藤 裕也 Satō Yūya) (CV: Aya Endo) *'Felix Antony' (フェリックス・アンソニー Ferikkusu Ansonī) (CV: Aya Endo) *'Bastian Schnapp' (バスティアン・シュナップス Basutian Shunappu) (CV: Sayaka Ohara) *'Mario Kang' (マリオ・カング Mario Kangu) (CV: Kiyomi Asai) 'Other People' *'Leona Erhard' (レオナ・エルハード Reona Eruhādo) (CV: Noriko Hidaka) - A woman who works at Clinic von Vogel (Clinic Bird). She is the mother of Henri Erhard, a young footballer playing for Jester Football Club. *'Henry Erhard' (ヘンリー・エルハード Henrī Eruhādo) (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara) - The son of Dr. Leona Erhard, Henry is the member of Jester Football Team. He really cares about the health of others and is also a neat freak. He lives on the second floor of the clinic. His Mother, Leona, helps out with the clinic at his side. Rin has a relation to him, although he does not mention back. *'Young Woman' (若い女の人 Wakai Onna no hito) (CV: Akemi Kanda) - An unknown minor character which on various occasions appears hiding around corners. She appears to have some sort of interest in Momoko and has a habit on constantly trying to surprise her which often ends badly. *'Satomi Hojo' (北条 里美 Hōjō Satomi) (CV: Yui Horie) - A 20-year-old girl who runs a sweet shop. She is quite ridiculous. 'Amusement Land' *'Queen Silver Lyon' (シルバー・リョン女王様 Shirubā Ryon Joō-sama?') (CV: Keiko Toda) - The ruler of Amusement Land (喜びの土地 ''Yorokobi no Tochi), a magical theme park protected by the powers of Cooking Stones. *'''Auguste Lyon (オーグスト・リョン Ōgusuto Ryon?') (CV: Takuya Eguchi) - The son of Queen Silver Lyon who often addresses people very formal. He is affectionately called 'Monsieur Lyon' by Yui and Francine. *'Piyo and Piyu (ピヨ・ピユ'?') (Voiced by: Sanae Kobayashi Piyo, Aya Uchida Piyu)- Two monkeys of Amusement Land that works as the Queen's servant. Piyo is male and Piyu is female. 'Villains' *'Cyril, the Dracula King' (ドラクラの王様・シリル Dorakura no Ō-sama, Shiriru?') (CV: Tomokazu Seki) - The main villain of this series and the ruler from House of Madness. He was born from the dark magic where people does not imagine dreams. He is the considerably 'bad' counterpart of Queen Silver Lyon. *'Prince Jack (ジヤック王子様 Jakku Ōji-sama'?') (CV: Sōma Saitō) - The Prince from House of Madness and King Cyril's assistant. *'Yin & Yang' (イン・ヤン In Yan?') - Yin & Yang are two while and black ''teru teru bozu beings. When they are defeated by a purifying move, they burst into numerous balls called "Teru Bozu" who scurry off apologising. *'''Alpine (アルパイン Arupain?') (CV: Yūsuke Numata) - One of villains to appear. Alpine is depicted as an evil clown. *'Pierrot (ピエロ Piero?') (CV: Jun Fukuyama) - One of villains to appear. True to his name, he is a Pierrot, a stock character in French pantomime depicted in sad white face. 'Theme Songs Opening theme #Love Magic by i☆Ris (Ep 1-25) #Uroko Gumo to Orionza (ウロコ雲とオリオン座) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 26-50) #Prologue wa Makafushigi (プロローグは摩訶不思議) by MAGiCAL PUNCHLiNE (Ep 51-75) #Kirari (キラリ) by i☆Ris (Ep 76-83) #Magic the Labyrinth by NIJI NO CONQUISTADOR (Ep 84-101) #Sweet Smile by SUPER☆GiRLS (Ep 102 - present) Closing theme #Shiokaze Nikki (潮風日記) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 1-25) #Nagisa de Latte Art (渚で Latte Art) by Tsuri Bit (Ep 26-50) #Kamome Pelican Story by Tsuri Bit (Ep 51-75) #Mirai no Uta (未来の歌) by Kamiyado (Ep 76-83) #Raspberry night by i☆Ris (Ep 84-101) #Atarashī Asa ni Fuku Kaze wa (新しい朝に吹く風は) by SUPER☆GiRLS (Ep 102 - present) 'Trivia' *This is the first Pretty Country anime which its game helds a Circus every season on 3 to 8 days. Category:Pretty Country media